


Godsmack

by Its_so_predictable



Category: Original Work
Genre: Depression, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Rock Band
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:02:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28822644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_so_predictable/pseuds/Its_so_predictable
Summary: Steve Johanson had everything he could have dreamed of. He was in a very successful band with his best friends. Everything seemed to be going great, until he found drugs and his life seemed to go on a complete downward spiral.
Kudos: 1





	1. Junkhead

**Author's Note:**

> I've been obsessed with Alice in chains album dirt for the past 2 days. I can't believe I stopped listening to them for so long. They are amazing. One of my faves off the album is Godsmack. But I loved every song. I kinda got inspired to write this because of Layne and his story. But this story is all about original characters that I made. This a isn't fan fiction.

26 days. 

26 days since Steve left his house. Or at least it was 26 days the last time he kept count. In reality Steve couldn't remember how long he had locked himself in his small apartment. 

He never left to do anything anymore. Not even to buy food. He always had his friend Jon drop off food every couple of days. Leaving it in the kitchen with the key Steve gave him.

Steve barely left his bed. He only showered every few days and ate when he had to. Usually cleanly shaved he now had a long golden beard and a thick mustache and his long blonde hair was longer than before. His friends, family and band mates constantly called him. Wanting to check up on him to see how he was doing. But he rarely ever answered. He just didn't have the energy.

Some of his friends and family even came over to his house banging on the door. Wanting to check on him but he just drowned them out turning up the boombox next to his bed. There was a CD stuck in it. He didn't have the heart to take it out and play something else Or put it on a radio station. Afraid of hearing one of his songs or his voice.

He only ever got up for one thing. His dealer. When he came knocking Steve came calling. He'd never be foolish enough to give a dealer his key. Though he always came through. They were the only things Steve lived for anymore. Heroin and Cocaine. 

He was killing himself quicker and quicker everyday. So many friendships and relationships had been destroyed all because of his dependency on drugs. No it wasn't even a dependency it was a need. A need he'd fill by any means. 

Almost everyone had given up on him. He didn't blame them he had given up too. But one of the people who hadn't given up was Kellie. His ex bands bassist. He was fierce. Almost determined to help Steve kick his habit. But by this point it was long pass a habit. The last time Steve had ever saw Kellie was completely unexpected.

Steve heard a knock on his door. He knew Jon didn't knock. But when he heard the words "I have your drugs" He immediately when to the door. By the time he opened it, it was already too late. Kellie was behind the door. He still looked the same. With that mop of long black hair flowing down his shoulders, those tight black ripped jeans he always wore and this dark black tank top he never seemed to take off. It was like he hadn't aged a day in those few weeks or months Steve had locked himself in his apartment. It envied him. Steve felt like an 80 year old man. The only thing that was different and out of the normal was the fact that he was face to face with Kellie for the first time in months. And that his dealer was knocked out cold on the on the floor.


	2. Sickman

"Steve?" Kellie says almost in disbelie at his friends appearance.

Steve looked almost unrecognizable. He looked pretty ratty and unkempt.

Steve looked down not wanting to see his old band mates judgmental gaze. "What the hell happened to you man?"

Steve rolls his eyes. "You come to my home, knock out my dealer and then you judge my appearance." Steve hated the sound of his own voice. He groans putting his hands through his unwashed hair. "Why the fuck are you here?"

It was obvious by his tone that Kellie wasn't welcomed there. No one was. 

"I haven't seen you in months. You don't answer your phone or even leave the house. Only to get drugs. What the hell man? I thought you died."

"I am dead."

Kellie's mouth drops in disbelief. "Are you fucking serious. What the hell happened to you man. What happened to the funny, charismatic Steve who always laughed and smiled. The front man of the multi platinum selling Social Parasite. Your a shell of yourself man."

"Fuck you. You couldn't understand what I'm going through."

"Dude we were bandmates for 8 years we know almost everything about each other. Even things we shouldn't. So how can you tell me I don't know what your going through."

Steve was getting even more annoyed. "You don't understand. You don't understand my need for drugs. You could never understand. Just get out of here and let me get my drugs and you can go back to playing in that trashy death metal your in now."

That had stung. Steve knew how Kellie felt about his new band Rotten Angel. He loved that band it was that boys pet project. Kellie had made it while Social Parasite was falling apart. They were starting to have some underground success. Frankly Steve thought they sounded like shit. 

Kellie shook his head rolling his eyes. "Look man you can't keep doing these drugs. It will kill you eventually."

"I don't care, If I die I die." Steve did care slightly but he also didn't.

"Steve you don't mean that." There was a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Yes I do man. Ever since....ever since _they_ left I've just given up. And you should do the same."

Steve was referring to his ex wife that took their daughter and left. "No man, no. I don't believe that. I can get you some help. You can beat this. You'll be fine."

"No soda pop I won't be fine. there is nothing that you can do to help me I'm too far gone." _Soda pop_. That was Steve's nickname for Kellie. Kellie was younger than Steve by a few years. He gave him that name when he accidentally split soda on himself.

Kellie's eyes were becoming glassy now. "Steve no."

That was the last time he ever saw his bandmates or anyone besides his dealer. Steve lived a few more months barely leaving his room and only getting up to get high. No one understood why Steve went down that path and no one will. Only the user can understand a users mind.

You'll understand a user and a junkhead


End file.
